Stephanie Jones Vs Cure Mage
This duel takes place in megasean3000's fanfic Xiaolin Showdown/Yu-Gi-Oh Crossover 2 Story up to that point After the duel between Omi and Stephanie, Stephanie broke through Chase's spell over her and is now free. Seeing this, Omi's heart was released of fear, sorrow and anguish, and is therefore safe from the Orichalcos. Yami, Raimundo and Kimiko arrive and take the reunited lovers back to the camp. However, several of them doubt Stephanie, suspecting she may still have some evil in her, especially Kaiba. They nevertheless smash the Sphere Stephanie gave them and were transported to a village, where another Mage was causing some damage. Stephanie volunteers to defeat the Mage to prove to the gang that she is good. Kaiba however is not convinced. Duel Recap Start at 4000 lps Stephanie picks Legendary Fisherman Mage picks Watchful Eyes Stephanie's Turn *Activates A Legendary Ocean *Summons Great White (ATK: 1600) > (ATK: 1800) *Sets two cards Mage's Turn *Sets five cards Stephanie's Turn *Summons Tongyo (ATK: 1350) > (ATK: 1550) *Mage reveals first face-down card: Grace of the Elders, for every turn that passes, he gains 1000 life points. *Mage reveals second face-down Power Boost, all life point increases are doubled. *Attacks directly. *Mage reveals two face-downs: Enchanted Javelin and Draining Shield, Enchanted Javelin increases his life points equal to Great White's ATK, and Draining Shield stops the attack and increases his life points equal to Great White's ATK (Mage: 7600) *Attacks directly with Tongyo (Mage: 6050) Mage's Turn * (Mage: 8050) *Summons Fiend Ghost (ATK: 1900) *Attacks Tongyo *Stephanie reveals face-down Negate Attack, ending the Battle Phase Stephanie's turn *Summons Bottom Dweller (ATK: 1650) > (ATK: 1850) without a sacrifice *Activates Polymerization, fusing Bottom Dweller with Tongyo to form Deepsea Shark (ATK: 1900) > (ATK: 2100) *Attacks Fiend Ghost (7850) *Attacks directly with Great White (Mage: 6050) Mage's Turn *Activates the Seal of Orichalcos, meaning A Legendary Ocean is gone (GW ATK: 1600) (BD ATK: 1900) *Summons Grace Giver (ATK: 1600) > (ATK: 2100) *Attacks Great White (Stephanie: 3500) *Sets a card Stephaie's Turn *Activates Fortress Whale's Oath, discarding Metal Fish and Flying Fish to summon Fortress Whale (ATK: 2350) *Attacks Grace Giver (Mage: 7800) *Attacks directly with Deepsea Shark (Mage: 5900) *Mage reveals face-down Revival of that Lost, bringing back a monster lost that turn, Grace Giver (ATK: 2100) *Sets a card Mage's Turn *(Mage: 7900) *Grace Giver gives Mage 500 life points on his Standby Phase (Mage: 8400) *Activates Monster Reborn to bring back Tongyo (ATK: 1350) > (ATK: 1850) *Sacrifices Tongyo and Grace Giver to summon Elder Grace (ATK: ????) *Elder Grace's ATK is equal to the total life point increases during the duel (ATK: 10100) > (ATK: 10600) *Attacks Fortress Whale *Stephanie reveals face-down Spiritual Fish Reunion, adding the ATK of all WATER Attribute monsters in her field and graveyard to Fortress Whale for one turn (ATK: 10800) meaning the attack is backfired (Mage: 8200) Stephanie's Turn *Summons Fiend Kraken (ATK: 1200) *Activates Monster Reborn, bringing back Great White (ATK: 1600) *Moves Legendary Fisherman to the field (ATK: 1850) *All monsters attack directly (Mage: 0) Stephanie wins Category:Fan Fiction